Artifact Research: Sunset Stone
Artifact Research Aerendal Magelight 26 October, 36 L.C. Sunset Stone, obtained 24 July, 35 L.C. I: Physicality Created from some form of clear crystal, the sunset stone sports a light green pigmentation and also exudes a magical essence of the same color. Clasped around the crystal are fragmented bands of metal. Two smaller crystals are seemingly linked to the main crystal by some sort of magical tether, toting around in unison with the main crystal. All three crystals are capable of floating when the sunset stone is activated. When activated, the trio of crystals well begin to float and move in a set pattern that repeats itself over and over. II: Magical Effects Activation of the sunset stone is possible through physical contact. Upon activation, the trio of crystals begin to float and move in a set pattern repeatedly until and unknown time limit is reached. In combination with the set pattern, it blankets a small area with a different time setting. I activated the stone first in the woods away from civilians, then activated it in the middle of the trade district once I determined no harm could come to others. It immediately turned into a sunset once the stone was activated, I see now why it has been dubbed a sunset stone. Once the sunset stone deactivated, I asked civilians both in the heart of the trade district and on the very outskirts. Both witnessed the strange occurrence created by the sunset stone, but upon questioning those in the nearby districts I found that none of them had witnessed any sort of change. Therefore, it's safe to assume that the sunset stone can effect an area as big as the trade district. After activation, the sunset stone requires no further assistance and will deactivate after ten minutes has passed. III: Analysis After meditating upon the magical aura exuding from the stone, I've discovered that a form of chronomancy has been bestowed upon it. Specifically, a moment in time has been captured and stored within the stone to later be applied to an entire area for ten minutes. In this case, the period in which a sunset is present has been stored, but other times periods could have been stored as well. I have searched any and all research material available to me, but I have found no records of the stone's origin or creator. The only link I have found is that the stones all seem to come from the Timeless Isle off the coast of Pandaria, thus further enforcing the belief that the magic taking place is a form of chronomancy. Theoretically speaking, the stone could be used to help simulate a time or season in which a battle took place. Not only could this be employed in storytelling, but it could also help properly train troops to fight in different conditions through the use of short skirmishes lasting no longer than ten minutes. Many would also pursue these stones for their own personal use and although their intentions are unknown, I do not believe that there is need to fear the stones falling into the hands of civilians. Mages, however, I would be especially wary who practice chronomancy and are in possession of these stones. There's no telling if they've managed to store a hostile time period or not. IV: Conclusion The sunset stone presents no harm to anyone under its effect and only lasts for a short period of time, but prolonged observation may be required to determine otherwise. Due to its existence, I believe that other stones exist that harbor different time periods such as spring, summer, fall, and winter. Therefore, I believe we could use different stones to help condition troops for upcoming seasons in which we will be fighting. If winter is around the corner, then we should employ a winter stone a month ahead of snowfall. Previously, the sunset stone was in my sole possession to do with as I please. Since writing this report, I have donated the sunset stone to the vault for the circle and the regiment to use as they see fit. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Aerendal Magelight